


The Most Precious Thing

by lynn1230



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn1230/pseuds/lynn1230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>清水治愈文 STB后续  pre-slash<br/>Jim和Spock还不清楚对方对自己意味着什么，但是一种强烈的情感已经在他们之间萌芽。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Precious Thing

与企业号舷窗外的真实星空不同，约克郡的夜幕是人造※的。正在建造的企业号A正在 一片璀璨的星空下逐渐完成她的每一部分。而这一切更让Jim觉得与在爱荷华州看到的企业号完全不同。

当时企业号对于他来说仿佛就是地平线上冉冉升起的希望，她那么美，在拂晓中闪烁着莹白的微光，仿佛一个轻盈的舞者随时准备跃上属于她的太空舞台。复仇号事件都没能毁了他的女孩儿，因为他用自己的生命去换回了他的女孩儿。但这一次，当他的女孩儿在他眼前一点点被瓦解被摧毁他却无法挽救的时候，他的心就像被一只无情的手给紧紧捏住、掰开、揉碎。他是舰长，他可以愤怒、可以坚定、可以战斗，他不能怯弱、不能哀伤、不能后退——至少，不能在船员们的面前那样。

而未来的企业号A注定了要跟着他执行未完成的五年计划，进入那一望无际的黑暗深空中继续远航。他的美丽女孩儿又将遭遇到什么样的事情，是Jim完全无法预见的。James T Kirk早已不再是那个为了泡妞就能跟别人在酒吧斗殴的爱荷华傻小子，也不再是那个为了赌气就改变小林丸测试程序的狂妄学员了。在亲身经历过一次死亡之后，Jim对生命，对宇宙有了不同的认识。

如今的他不单单肩负着星联赋予他的使命，更重要的是企业号上400多名船员也将自己的生命交付于他。他30岁的生日party才刚刚结束，他喜欢被他船员围绕的感觉。大家眼里满是期待，Jim觉得自己不能辜负他们，不能辜负他们的忠诚与信任。

但他明白，最终他只能独自一人。

因为舰长需要独立地思考，快速地决断，以及毫不犹豫的执行，一秒钟的犹豫都可能让他的银女士和船员们遭受更大的损失和牺牲。但愿自己从未发现宇宙如此辽阔，星球如此寒冷，心灵和思维如此空虚，以至于不能用爱与温情来填满它，能够相伴他一生的也只有他的银女士了。（原话出自TOS109，稍作改动）

Jim都觉得自己开始有点嫉妒那些有伴侣的船员了，至少他们还有彼此的陪伴。尤其是Spock和Uhura，但他说不清楚自己到底更嫉妒他们之中的谁。Jim想起在自己生日party上的那两个人，真的是一对完美的璧人。那自己是不是可以期待在企业号上主持他们俩的婚礼了？想到这个，Jim不由得苦笑了一下。舰长啊，真的是身兼数职。或许自己真的应该接受Bones的提议跟他一起再去喝一杯。

“Captain”Spock悄无声息地出现在了Jim的身后。

“噢，Spock，我还以为你和Nyota一起回去了。难道你们不该庆祝一下什么的？”Jim惊讶地转过头看着Spock，他完全不知道Spock在他身后站了多久。

Spock微蹙着眉头看着Kirk眼里的没来得及收起的伤感和毫不掩饰的惊喜。“送Nyota返回休息处是符合逻辑的，但我与她之间的事情，并没有可庆祝的必要。”

“天呐，Spock，她是你的女朋友。我们刚刚劫后余生你知道吗？地球情侣往往会庆祝这个。”

“表述并不准确，Jim。Nyota曾经是我的女朋友，但我们已经与37.865分钟之前结束了我们之间的浪漫关系。而就我所知，地球并无前任情侣一起庆祝分手的惯例。”Spock淡然地说道。

“什么？我没听错吧？你送了一个瓦喀雅的定情信物给她之后，结果你告诉我俩分手了？”Jim瞪大了自己蔚蓝色的双眼，这让他难以理解。

“我馈赠我母亲的瓦喀雅项链给她，并不是作为定情信物。瓦肯并无定情信物一说，我曾说过那只是表达我对她的感激之情和尊重。以及对我母亲的怀念，我曾不合逻辑地在她身上寻找着我母亲的影子，而我误以为那是对她的浪漫感觉。而Nyota也意识到我对她的感情并不能完全满足她的情感需求。”Spock的脸上浮现出了一丝难以察觉的羞愧，但这瞒不过Jim，因为他已经无师自通地学会了读懂眼前这名瓦肯的任何情绪。

“听着，Spock，我很遗憾。所以你来这里就为了告诉我这个？”

“否定的，Jim。我前来是因为Dr. McCoy提醒了我，我应该告诉你，我曾经因为Spock大使的去世而产生过离开星舰到新瓦肯去重建我的种族。”

“所以这就是你前几天一直没告诉我的重要事情？Spock，你真的想过要离开我，不，离开我们？”Jim觉得有点受伤，连Bones都知道了，为什么他是最后一个知道的？Spock到底还有多少事情瞒着他？他是他的大副，他们是一个优秀的团队，他们之间应当无所不谈的。

“Jim，经过这几天的事情，我深刻意识到我们作为指挥团队对于企业号对于我们的船员以及对于整个星联的重要意义。”以及对于我个人的重要意义，Jim在心里暗暗加上一句，脸上了露出一丝期待的微笑。

“鉴于此，”Spock停顿了几秒钟，“考虑到五年计划任务还剩下2.394年时间，我们作为指挥团队完成任务的几率远高于其他组合，所以我向星联撤回了离队的申请。”

“唔，所以你是为了星联才留下的吗？” Jim转过身体面向眼前巨大的落地玻璃，他清晰地看到自己脸上的失落表情。即使Jim已经成为了一个成熟稳重的舰长，但单独面对Spock的时候他还是像个学院时期的毛头小子一样难以掩盖自己的情绪。到头来，Spock还是不懂得，自己说出的那句话到底什么含义。或者Spock不想懂。

“否定的，Jim。”Spock轻轻地说道，并且伸手扶住Jim的肩膀，将Jim的身体转向自己。“我曾对Leonard说过，我希望我能度过像Spock大使那样的一生，所以我考虑辞去舰队的职务，去建设新瓦肯。但当我看到了Spock大使留下的遗物，那让我立刻意识到所有一切都不是最终能留下我的理由。唯有你，唯有在你身边，我才有可能成为像Spock大使那样的人，像他那样不曾虚度自己的一生。”

Jim微微张开双唇，几次开合但却无法说出任何话。他能够做的只是用自己蔚蓝色的眼睛紧紧地盯着Spock那双深邃又温暖的巧克力色眼睛。一股暖流从Jim心底里升起，将所有的伤感、失落以及孤独都冲刷得一干二净。自从Pike离世，他有多久没听到如此这般能够彻底瓦解他心防的话语了？尤其当这些话从Spock口中说出的时候。

Jim闭上眼将自己的额头抵在Spock的肩膀上，他感受到Spock温暖的双手轻轻圈住自己的后背给予了他一个异常轻柔的拥抱。Jim来不及去体会Spock这个拥抱蕴含的所有意义，也还来不及参透自己与Spock之间到底是怎样的一种关系，但这一刻就让他放任自己彻底沉浸在温暖里面。在Spock面前，他不用时时刻刻带上那个奇迹舰长的面具，因为他不仅仅是Spock的captain，他也是Spock的Jim，是对Spock一个特殊的存在。

未来还有许多的时间，他们还会共同经历更多。宇宙是如此广阔深远，还有那么多未知的艰难险阻，但有Spock在身边，有Bones，有他们的船员，有他们的企业号，Jim觉得自己完全能够继续去探索未知的新世界，勇敢地航向前人所未至的领域。

 

 

 

 

※约克郡因为采用了重力环结构，并不会自转，而白天黑夜的变化只是为了让大多数习惯在M级星球生活的类人种族更好的适应环境。（非官方解释，纯属自己YY）


End file.
